Davey and Detta Swinging in a Tree
by Katrinka and Nori
Summary: that's right, a Davy romance story that isn't slash or incest! we just Threw you through a loop, huh? DavyxOc
1. In the Attic

(Nori): *dances around happily* (Katrinka): "Nori, stop dancing and help me write this story!" (N): "Fine, you never let me have any fun." (K): "Stop wining and start type."

DISCLAIMER: we don't own anything, we're just borrowing.

* * *

Davy and Detta Swinging in a Tree

* * *

David sighed as he and his good friend, Jack Kelly, walked through the back doors of their favorite vaudeville theater, Medda's of course. Under normal circumstances David loved visiting Medda's, eat some food, watch a show, over all good time. But tonight wasn't normal, tonight he and Jack were here on a mission. They were going rat hunting hence the large crate and nets. At first Dave thought that it wouldn't be a big deal, grab and bag a couple of rats and be done with it. That was before he was told about New York city rats.

"They're as big as dogs," Jack told him bluntly.

This had Davy a little nervous, wouldn't you be? The size of DOGS! At the moment Davy was rethinking the events that caused him to get into this mess.

FLASH BACK

David walked through the lodging house over to Jack who was talking to Race.

"Come on Race," Jack pleaded. "I promised Medda and I need help."

"What do you need help with?" David interrupted.

"Jack is catchin' rats for Medda and he wants help," Race answered, lighting his cigar. "He's asked just about everyone in the lodging house."

"I could help," David said, not realizing what he was getting himself into. "When do you plan on cleaning them out?"

"Thursday night," Jack said, with a relieved smile. "Thanks Dave."

END FLASH BACK

Jack didn't bother to mention the giant rats until they were half way to the theater.

"Heya Medda," Jack said, with his ever charming smile. "We're ready to take care of those rats for you."

"Wonderful," she said with her usual exuberance. "The attic is right this way."

Medda led them to a small stair case in the back of the theater and gave them both lanterns.

"I keep hearing them right above my dressing room, so that's probably the best place to start."

"We'll have'em out of here in no time," Jack called down as he and David made it to the top of the staircase. "All right Davy, the fastest way is to split up. You go check over the stage and in the tower and I'll check over Medda's dressing room and over the storage room, call if find anything bigger that a poodle."

David was about to say something but Jack had already started off in the opposite direction. Two thoughts went through David's head as he walked towards the stage area: 1). Why me? 2). THE SIZE OF A POODLE!

David walked cautiously over the stage looking around nervously.

_Clank!_

David nearly hard a heart attack. _"Calm down, Dave." _

He held up his net, getting ready to grab any dog sized rats.

_Bang!_

The sound came from the stairs that went up to the tower. David walked towards it with his teeth clenched. He walked up the spiral staircase without any surprises, that is until he got all the got to the top.

The room was small, but with very tall ceilings and every inch of it was decorated with something. The walls had old posters from different acts that had appeared in Irving Hall and scraps of brightly colored fabrics also covered the walls. Strung up from the ceiling was glass bottles, both broken and not, little, shinny, pieces of tin cans to catch the light from the two windows. In the middle of the room was a bed, made of old props, some clothes and stage curtains.

David was starring at the amazing room before him when someone jumped on him from behind, putting a sack of some kind over his head.

"Hey," he yelled from under the sack.

"You can't tell anyone what's up here," came the voice of his attacker. "You need to go down stairs and tell your friend to go."

"Look," Dave began to reason. "I don't know who you are but I'm sure we can work something out, just let me go."

"Nothin' doin'" the voice replied, a girl's voice. "I need this place, I've got nowhere else to go." She said the last part in a slightly tearful voice.

Davy stiffened, he wasn't good with girls, especially crying ones.

"Hey," he tried to sooth. "It's okay, really. I won't tell anyone."

Suddenly the sack was ripped off David's head.

"That's great!" a girl with red hair and brown eyes practically shouted. "You've got no idea how scared you got me!"

The girl pulled David along with her towards a small door.

"Wait," David said shaking his head. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

She stopped short, "I'm Bernadette, I'm fifteen" she said sticking out her hand to shake. After David shook it she continued dragging him behind her and talking at light speed. "My friends call me Detta, well that is, my friends would call me Detta if I had friends. But I guess you're my friend now, aren't you? Well anyways, I'm here because I don't have any other home. Besides, I like to the music. Oh look at me, talking up a storm while I know nothing about you. What's your name?"

"David," he answered, sort of in a haze.

"David," she said quietly, as if pondering the name. She then jumped right back into her ramblings. "Did you know your name means "Friend", ironic, huh? It's Hebrew, are you Jewish? Never mind that's not important right now. The important thing is that you're not gonna turn me in."

"That's it," David said, grabbing Detta by the shoulders, stopping himself and her. "You need to slow down. I won't turn you in if you slow down. Now where are we going?"

"What do you mean "Slow Down"?" she asked, indignantly. "Why I-"

David gave her a warning look.

"Right," she said with a sigh. "We're going to the roof. It's one of the other reasons why I like it here."

After she said this she opened a door above their heads.

"If you're fifteen you're able to work in the factories, why don't you get a job?"

"I have a job, I'm a street performer." David tilted his head to one side. "I do acrobats," she explained.

"That's not a job."

"Dave!" Jack interrupted from somewhere in the attic. "Where'd ya go?!"

"Aw shoot," Dave said as he climbed down steps. "I got to go, I don't how Jack would feel about you living up here."

"Would he make me leave?" Detta asked, in a panicked voice.

"I don't think so, but he wouldn't want to hide you from Medda."

"You can't tell him Davy," she said with fear in her eyes. "Promise you won't tell any one?"

"I-I-um…" he stuttered. David felt very strongly about giving someone his word, if he gave it he meant it.

"Promise me!" she said more urgently as a pair of foots steps made their way up the stairs.

"I give you my word, I won't tell," he said looking her in the eye.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a quick hug. Then she ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped to the roof next to it, two red braids streaming behind her.

"Hey, what are you doin' up here?" Jack asked from behind him.

David looked at Detta's disappearing form.

"Nothing," he said, turning to Jack. "Just…nothing."

"Well come on," Jack said, excepting the admittedly lame answer. "It's getting late."

* * *

David walked though the busy streets of New York trying his best to think of a rational solution to the situation he had suddenly found himself in. It was ridicules, a girl hiding in the rat-infested attic of Irving Hall? It could be in the papes! As he continued to think about his problem he noticed a small crowd of people surrounding a street performer.

Davy walked over and was not surprised to see Detta leaping through rings that she had hung from street posts. She jumped through one of the metal hoops, than grabbed on to another and swung on it like a swing. Once she saw Dave she smiled and jumped down from her swing, she then bowed to her audience. After the crowd died down Detta was left alone with David who was still trying to figure out what he thought of this girl.

"Heya Dave," she said, smiling. "What do you think? Am I not glorious?" She asked, jokingly.

"We need to talk," David said trying to sound in charge.

"Talk away," she said, hopping back up to ring to untie them.

"Well, you see, me and my friends care a lot about the lady who owns Irving Hall, she's like an Aunt to us and I need to know more about you if you want to stay there."

Detta looked at David for a moment then shrugged.

"Okay, but you can't complain if I talk too much," she said smiling. "I was born somewhere in New York, I don't know where, my parents died when I was a baby. I spent the first five years of my life in an orphanage run by the city. I ran away when I was six-ish and was never found. About a week after I ran away I found my was to Coney Island and joined a Circus I stayed there until they wanted to leave, I never could leave New York. After that I worked at any circus that was in town, that's where I learned all my tricks. I eventually decided to become a street performer, found a place to stay and here we are!"

"So you have no criminal record (Did they have criminal records back then?)?" David said, raising an eyebrow.

"None that you will be able to find," she said, grinning.

David sighed, this girl was going to be the death of him.

"Fine," he said/groaned. "You can stay just don't do anything that could harm Medda or her Vaudeville, deal?"

"You've got it, buddy." She said, shaking David's hand, enthusiastically.

"I'll be checking in on you now and again," David wasn't sure what made him say that last part but Detta didn't object so he let it slide.

"See you then," the strange girl replied.

"By the way," David said as Detta walked away. "You might wanna do something about those rats in your home."

Rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't you think I would have gotten rid of them if it was possible?" she asked smiling. "They're the size of dogs, Davy. DOGS!"

"I know, right?" David laughed.

* * *

Ta-da, like, hate? REVIEW!


	2. The Worst Friends EVER!

Okay we don't have a lot of time so we're skipping the witty banter.

* * *

Two weeks later

David sighed, his life was getting weird. Not like freak show weird, just kinda weird. Every time he saw a street performer he felt the insane need to see if it was Detta. He hadn't seen her in the last two weeks. He also had no reason to Medda's to check on her. C'est la vie. Today he had an excuse though, there was a big party for the newsies over at Medda's and if he was quiet he might be able to sneak up to the attic. As David got ready that evening he felt nervous. Once he got to the lodging house Jack noticed.

"Why so jumpy Dave?" He asked casually, as he picked up Les, putting the small boy on his shoulders.

"Jumpy, what do you mean jumpy? I'm not jumpy, not in the least." David said in a obviously jumpy voice.

Racetrack and Blink, who were sitting close by, laughed at this reaction.

"It's because of some girl named Detty or Demma or something like that," Les answered for his brother, earning himself a glare.

"How did you know that?" David asked.

"You talk in your sleep."

"So who's this girl Davy?" Jack said, smiling at his friend.

"What girl?" Mush asked walking over to his friends.

"Apparently Davy got a girl and didn't tell us about her," Race said, enjoying the situation more then he should.

"Way to go Davy!" Mush said, clapping the boy on the back.

"I didn't get a girl," David said, trying to regain some control.

"Come on Dave who is she?" Crutchy said, jumping in to the conversation.

"Yeah, tell us. You know we'll find out eventually," Jack said smirking.

"I…well she-she's not _my_ girl per say, she's just a friend."

"So there is a girl," Jack stated grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "What's her name?"

"Detta," David grumbled.

"You were close," Jack said to Les. "One letter off."

"Guys it's time to go!" Dutchy yelled from down stairs.

"You heard the man," Jack said, putting on his (awesome!) hat. "Let's go. Who knows we might find Davy's mystery girl."

"You are the worst friends **EVER**," David shouted above the laughs and whistles.

**At Medda's**

David spent most of evening wandering, trying to get far enough away from his friends so that he could go to Detta but for two hours he was either talking to some one or being mocked by one of his "friends" (yes, he's still bitter). Finally around nine o'clock he managed to slip away.

David slipped to the back room and up the steps to the tower room. Once he got there he knocked quietly on the door.

"Detta," he said in to the door. "It's me."

Detta peaked through the door then swung it open.

"Heya Davy," she said smiling. "You see that party down stairs?"

"Yeah, it's kinda for me and the other newsies," he said, feeling strangely happy to see the girl. "Do you, uh…want to come down?"

"To the party?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um, I've never been to a party. You sure you want me to come?"

"Yeah," David said, then he laughed. "I mean, you can't possibly be more socially awkward then me!"

Detta then laughed back at him.

"Just give me a moment to get ready and I'll be down," she said smiling.

After about twelve minutes Detta came out of her room now wearing a yellow dress that probably use to belong to Medda. If you looked hard you could see where she sewed it up or patched it. But despite any and all flaws in her wardrobe she looked beautiful. Her eyes sparkled with a strange brightness that started David on a trail of cliché thought that Started with "wow she's gorgeous" and ended with "oh crap, am I thinking of this?",

"Shall we," Detta asked, braking David away from his train of thought.

"Wh-yeah, let's," David said, turning towards the steps wit Detta. "By the way my friends will probably be really obnoxious so-"

"Davy," she said smiling. "I work as a performer on the streets of New York, I'm use to obnoxiousness."

**Down stairs**

Once Davy and Detta made it down stair to the main room they were quickly engulfed in the crowed of newsies.

Soon Davy and Detta were spotted by Jack and co. who just could not resist.

"So Davy, this is your girl," Race said, smiling widely.

"I told, you she's not my girl," David grumbled back.

"Hi," Detta trying to smooth over any awkwardness. "I'm Detta, I-"

Detta was cut off by Les running up to David shouting at him. "David, is this her? She pretty, I like your hair." This was directed to Detta, after that Les took a breath.

Detta was taken over by pure maternal instincts at the sight of Les.

"Oh, you are SO CUTE!" She then turned to David. "Is he your younger brother? Don't even answer I can always tell. You've got the same jaw (no they don't we just needed something to connect them). Do you sell papers with your older brother? I bet people just eat you up…"

Detta kept chatting up Les as Jack, Spot and a few others walked up.

"Man," Spot said, chuckling. "And I thought you were the Walking Mouth."

"You know what this calls for," Jack said, grinning sadistically.

"Jack don't you dare," David threatened.

"Oh no, I think Jack's right," said Race.

"You had better not-!"

"Davy and Detta, sitting in a tree,"

"Wait a sec," Detta said as the boys continued their song. "I don't sit in trees, I swing on them!"

"YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST FRIENDS **EVER!"**

* * *

Ta-didle-di-da!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! # that last # threw you off, huh?


	3. Madam Rellan and Love Triangles

We are back by popular demand! (Nori): "Here to continue our Davy Fic!" (Katrinka): "Our _none_-slash, _none_-incest Davy Fic!" (N): "That still throws people through loops." (K): "Com'on Nor, we've got us a story to write."

* * *

Detta walked through the streets of New York carrying her hoops and rope in her arms like she had every day in the last three years. Today she was visiting Madam Rellan, an old friend in Coney Island. It was an all day trip (It takes like eleven hour to walk there and back) and she planed on a peaceful trip. Of course if it was peaceful it wouldn't be in this story. As she walked she noticed all the newsies on the way. She had been noticing newsies more and more lately. She would study them if they stopped to see her performing, always hoping that she would recognize a face.

"Hey!" a voice from behind her called. A cop was running after a small boy, who was clutching a loaf of bread.

Detta didn't usually try to obstruct Justis, but she knew how unfairly street children were treated in court so she couldn't help but running after the two. She got ahead of the cop and boy and was setting her trap (Yea, traps!). She tried the end of her rope to one of her hoops and then, placing it on the ground, she ran in to an alley. As the boy and cop rounded the corner got ready, waiting for the cop to step in just the right place…_yank!_ And with one tug the hoop caught the cop's foot, causing him to trip.

"Run!" she called to the boy.

The boy ran one way and Detta ran the other (A/N: splitting up, setting traps, Scooby Doo!) knowing that the cop would chase her.

Detta ran through the streets, constantly glancing behind to see the cop. She finally lost him when she climbed up a fire escape and jumped to another roof. By now she was about half way to Coney Island, feeling tired and hungry. She stopped; bought an apple and continued her walk.

She went along quietly for another hour or so when she realized she was being fallowed. She glanced back again to make sure she was right, she was. A boy of medium height with dark hair who had been fallowing her for at least twelve blocks and was now about ten feat behind her.

"_Okay, that's it."_ She thought, angrily. _"I am so sick of being chased today!"_

With that thought spun around, causing the boy to bump in to her.

"Is there a reason you're fallowing me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

The boy smiled at her, "I wanted to see The Flying Fireball(her circus name)."

"You know me?" she asked shocked.

"There's not an acrobat in Coney Island that hasn't heard of you," the boy replied, flamboyantly.

"What circus do you work for?"

"I'm in "Julius's Circus Extravaganza", we go though Coney Island twice a year," he expand. "My name's Orson, by the way."

"Julius Circus-I think I was in that one for a little bit," she said, more to herself then to Orson.

"You did, that's where I learned about you."

"Well, as nice as it is to meet another carnie, I've gotta go. I'm meeting someone-"

"I know," he cut her off. "Madam Rellan told me you were coming and sent me to make sure you made it there alright."

"How do you know Madam Rellan?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm her nephew."

"Ah," she said, nodding.

"Well come on," Orson said, motioning with his hand. "My aunt is waiting for you."

* * *

Madam Rellan looked out the flap in her tent as her nephew and her young friend walked towards her home.

"Madam Rellan!" Detta shouted as ran over to the older woman and hugged. "How are you?"

"Very well, my young friend," she replied, patting the girl on the back. "How dose the street acrobats go?"

"Very well," Detta answered, happily.

"I see that my nephew found you."

"Yes, after he decided to fallow me for about twelve blocks," she answered wryly.

"Tsk, Orson has always been a little odd like that," said Madam Rellan with a laugh.

"Uh, still right here, aunty." Orson said, waving his hand.

_laughter_

* * *

three hours later

As the three carnies sat down to eat their dinner they talked about normal things for carnies to talk about over a meal. So that meant comparing stories about Lion Tamers and Snake Ladies.

After the meal Detta pack up her hoops and got ready to leave. After she said a slightly teary goodbye to Madam Rellan, she walked out of the tent but was stopped by Orson.

"Hey Detta," he said, stopping her by grabbing her shoulder. "I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out to dinner sometime?"

Detta froze, if she was expecting anything it wouldn't have this. She had never been big on confrontation.

"Um," she said, eyes big. "I don't know. I don't go out a lot."

This may have been part of the problem but the truth of the matter was she knew she wanted David to be the one asking her this.

Apparently Orson saw that she was thinking of someone else.

"Who is he?" Orson asked, eyes darkening. "Who is he and how can he be so much better than me?"

"Really Orson, you're just not my type, it's nothing personal." Detta said as Orson's grip tightened on her shoulder.

"Orson!" Madam Rellan called, distracting Orson for a second. That second was all Detta needed, she yanked herself away from him, beginning to run.

* * *

Back in Medda's

Detta sighed/yawned (it was like midnight by then) and collapsed on her bed. For a circus performer she really didn't handle attention well. Well, I guess she handled positive attention fine, but if she started to feel startled she was no help to anyone.

"_I wish Davy was here"_ she thought with a sigh. _"I don't know how, but he would make this better."_

* * *

OH my, love triangle! this is the first time we've tried to start a love Triangle so tell us what you think!

PS: We wrote this while our baby brother was in the hospital with some unidentifiable rash, please keep little Freddy in your prays!

Bravo Yankee Echo, Katrinka and Nori.


	4. Obsessed Orson

(Nori): "Howdy!" (Katrinka): "Have you been watching Bonanza again?" (N): "There was a marathon!" (K): "Oy, just ask the nice people for reviews." (N): "If you'd kindly review we'd be much obliged to ya." (K): "That's it, no more Bonanza!"

* * *

David was reading the headline for the afternoon edition of the World when he felt someone jump on him from behind.

"Hey," he said, jumping up.

"It's just me," Detta said smiling.

"Oh, hey Detta," he said, smiling a little himself. "Where were you yester day?"

"We'll talk about that later," she said, wanting to avoid talking about the Orson incident. "Now let's sell those papers of yours."

"You sell papes?"

"No," she said bluntly. "But if I perform, people will come and you can sell to them. It's win, win."

That's how David ended up yelling headlines as Detta leaped through ring. As it turns out, this was a rather good selling tactic because David ran out of papers quickly and, according to Detta, she had gotten an enormous amount of tips.

"I think we should get something to eat," she said, smiling as she counted her earnings. "My treat."

David smiled, "Hard to argue with that."

They headed over to Baxter Park (if there is a Baxter Park we don't own it), picking up two apples from a street vender. Once they made it to the park the two sat down and talked about anything that came to mind.

"So, where's Les?" Detta asked, whilst munching her apple.

"He wanted to sell with Snipeshooter and Boots to day," he replied. "So you never told me where you were yesterday."

"Just visiting some friends in Coney Island," she replied offhandedly.

David raised an eyebrow at her strange tone.

"Is everything alright?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she said, with a forced smile (she was obviously as bad a liar as Dave). "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Yes," a voice said before Davy could question Detta further. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Orson!" Detta squeaked. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to visit my good friend," he said, studying Detta's short form closely. "I didn't know you would be busy."

"Um…hi, I'm David," Davy said, offering his hand to shake trying to smooth things over (You could've cut the awkwardness with a knife).

"I know," Orson said coldly.

"Okay-wait, how do you know that?" David said, taking his hand back.

"I get around," Orson said, looking back to Detta.

"Well, as happy as I am to see you, Orson," Detta said, getting up from her seat on the bench. "I have to go home."

"You mean that theater?" Orson asked, knowing that he was right.

"How do you know that?" Detta asked, her eyes wide.

"Like I said, I get around."

"Detta, I think we should leave," Davy said, quickly. "Now."

"Is he the reason you won't go out with me?" Orson questioned, moving closer to the pair. "Do you think he can protect you like I can? That he'll understand you like I can?" Suddenly Orson grabbed Detta by her shoulders, yanking her away from David. Then, leaning closer to her he whispered: "Do you think he can stop me from getting what I want?"

As soon as Orson had said that Davy heard a little voice in his head yell "SOAK 'IM!", so he did. More precisely, he spun Orson around so that they were facing each other and Davy swiftly brought his fist into Orson's face so hard that the slimy dirt bag fell to the ground. Then David grabbed Detta's hand and ran towards Newsie Square.

* * *

At Newsie Square

Detta and David gasped for air once they stopped in front of the Hoarse Greenly statue.

"Who (gasp) was that?" David asked, looking back to make sure Orson wasn't fallowing.

"Orson Rellan," Detta said, also gasping. "He's related to an old friend of my. Apparently he likes me."

"Apparently!"

"Why did you take me here?" Detta said, ignoring David's comment.

"It's the end of the selling day, a lot of my friends are here." David said, shrugging his shoulders. "I figured that there's safety in numbers."

"Ah, good thinking." Detta said, looking around to see several newsies from the party.

"We're gonna need to find you a new place to stay," David said, brushing aside the complement. "He knows where you live, which is not a good thing."

"Heya Davy," Jack said as he and Les walked towards the two. "I see you brought Detta with you today."

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's not under as happy circumstances as last time." Detta said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, looking to Davy.

"It seems that one of Detta's friends is slightly obsessed," David said, sighing.

"He's not my friend," Detta said, angrily. "He's related to an old friend of mine."

"What does obsessed mean?" Les asked.

"It means Detta has some serious problems," Jack answered for the others.

"Jack, this guy knows way too much. He knows where she lives, who she talks to and when she sneezes!"

Jack sighed and began to pace.

"Well one things for sure," he began. "She can't go back to her house. She'll have to stay with a friend."

"But the only friends I have are in Coney Island and that's where Orson lives_."_

"She needs to be somewhere that she'll be safe," David said in a calculating voice_. _

"How about she sleeps over at the lodging house like I do?" Les asked in the innocent way that only a child could manage.

"No," Jack and David answered together.

"It's not a bad idea," Detta said to Les. "Your friends would protect me, but sometimes older boys can be jerks, ya know what I mean?"

Les didn't really understand but decided to nod anyways.

"Well if you can't stay at the lodging house, you can stay at our house!" Les proclaimed, thinking it was the best solution.

Detta and David both looked completely shocked by this suggestion.

"Hm…" Jack said, rubbing the bottom of his chin. "That might actually work, Les_."_

While Jack was saying this Davy was mouthing "No, no Jack no!" over and over again while shaking his head no. When Detta turned to him he stopped abruptly.

"Well…" she started awkwardly. "Would that be okay with your parents?"

"Uh, I think so," he said, with equal awkwardness.

That's how Detta ended up walking with David and Les back to their apartment to meet their parents (yes, we're ignoring Sarah).

David showed Detta up the steps as Les talked to her.

"Wait until you meet mama," the small boy was saying. "She's really nice and she'll like you. And papa's all better from his factory accident. And…"

The conversation trailed on from there but David didn't pay attention to it. He was too busy thinking about how to explain to his parents why he was bringing a random girl they had never met before home, not just for dinner, but to sleep on their couch for at least a night.

Taking one last breath of air David open the door to their apartment.

"Hello Mama," he said to his mother as the group of three walked through the door.

"Hello Davy," she was speaking to David but looking at Detta. "Who's this?"

"Mama, this is my friend Detta," he said, clearing his throat. "She's in a bit of trouble and I was wondering if she could stay here for the night?"

Ester Jacobs looked from her eldest son to the girl that he had brought home.

Just at that moment David's father walked in.

"Hello Dear, hello boys, hello-" the man paused for a moment.

(ten minutes of Parents to Son talking later)

"Well Detta," Mr. Jacobs said, smiling. "If you need a place to stay you are more than welcome here."

"Thank you so much," Detta said with a sigh of relief.

"Not a problem," he said. "Ester, why don't you add some water to the soup?"

* * *

(Katrinka): "Well I think that went rather well, don't you Nor- Nori? Nori where are you?!" (Nori): *runs into room with older brother's laptop* "They have Bonanza Fanfictions!" (K): "I told you no more Bonanza!" (N): "Fine, Gunsmoke!" (K): "ARGE *tackles Nori*"

Bravo Yankee Echo, Katrinka and Nori.

P.S. Do you think we're making Orson too creepy?


	5. Dinner with the parents and CLIMAX!

WE ARE SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN US THIS LOOOONG!

* * *

Detta sat down at the Jacobs' family table, feeling a wee bit nervous. Now, Detta isn't usually a nervous person, but somehow sitting down to dinner with David's parents unsettled her.

"So, Detta," David's mother said, as they all sat down. "David says that you worked in the circus?"

"Yeah," Detta said as David pushed her chair in. "I was an Acrobat."

"Really, how exciting! You must have traveled a lot."

"Not really," Detta said, taking a bite of her soup. "I usually stayed in Coney Island, lots of carnivals and circuses pass through there."

"That sounds interesting, where did you meet David?" Mrs. Jacobs asked.

Both David and Detta froze, they hadn't thought of that.

"Uh…you want to take that one Dave?"

"No," Davy said, shaking his head. "I'll take the next one."

"Um…I was working on the corner of Hudson St. and Barley, I was juggling that day," she said, making up her story as she went. "David was selling and we started talking and the rest was history."

David's parents exchanged looks at the blatant lie, but let it slid.

"She went to our newsie party," Les added, trying to be helpful. "That's where we met her."

"Really?" said Mr. J. raising an eyebrow. "And what happened at this party?" _"Your turn!"_ Detta mouthed to David. David looked panicked for a minute and scrambled to find an answer in the reassesses of his mind… he found nothing that sounded even remotely genuine so true to guy form he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Great dinner mom!" he said way too enthusiastically. "It's just beans and lentils," said his (now very suspicious) mother. "Yes, well...umm…it's really good." He said awkwardly.

Dinner continued with a few minor hitches but mostly just pleasant conversation.

After dinner David went out to the fire escape where Detta was sitting.

"Your mom and dad are nice," Detta said, smiling.

"Yeah," David said sitting down. "I think I'll keep her. You did good in there, how did you come up with that story on the spot like that?"

"Well, mostly I stuck to the truth," Detta answered back. "The day I met you I preformed on the corner of Hudson and Barley and I did juggle that day. Do you think your parents are really suspicious?"

"Meh," David said, shrugging his shoulders. "I think they're just happy I brought home a friend who isn't impolite or dirty."

"Are you saying that I am incapable to be as dirty and/or impolite as any of your other friends?" Detta asked jokingly.

"Oh no," David said, playing along. "I would never say a thing like that."

Detta yawned through a chuckle then stretched.

"Well I don't know about you Davy," she said, yawning once more. "But I'm going to bed or the couch as the case appears to be."

"'Night Detta," David said as the girl climbed back though the window.

"Good night Dave."

David sat outside for another few minutes wondering how he got so close to this girl in such a short matter of time.

"Thanks again, Mrs. J." Detta's voice drifted through the opened window.

David just sighed and got up from his seat, "Things can only look better in the morning", as his father always said.

NEXT MORNING

David woke up before the sun as usual and went about his routine. Wake up, get dressed, get Les up, eat breakfast, force Les to get up again (he always went back to sleep), make sure Les gets dressed and eats. It was after he finished all of this he walked over to the couch and shook Detta's shoulder.

"Mrump," was Detta's only response.

"Come on Detta," he said shaking the girl again. "You got to get up."

"Ugh," Detta said, pushing off the blankets Mrs. Jacobs had given her last night. "You know the best part about being a street performer is you don't have to get up with the birds."

"Come on Detta," Les said, bouncing up and down next to the couch. "We've got papes to sell."

"Ok, ok," she said, standing up. "Let me get dressed and we'll leave."

ONE CHANGING SCENE LATER

Les ran through the crowded streets towards Newsie Square while Davy and Detta trailed behind slightly, talking as they walked.

"So Jack thinks that you should stay with me or him today while we find you someplace more permanent to stay," David explained as they neared the distribution center. "Jack and the others are going to ask around to see if any of their regulars know of any job that you're suitable for."

"M'kay," she said, as they finally caught up to Les.

"Alright," David was saying to Les. "You selling with me today?"

"Yep," Les replied as the group pushed their way through the crowed up to the counter. "Oh by the way Jack said he was going to meet us at the park so we could all go to lunch together."

"Ok," David said as he put his money on the counter to pay for their papes.

Once they bought their papes, David, Detta and Les walked to the park, Les and David began to sell while Detta attracted a crowd. The morning passed by as usual, Detta jumped through hoops, Les pulled his puppy dog face on anyone that stopped and David used his, now greatly improved, truth improving skills. As the morning passed Detta became more and more exhausted (as a street performer she could get up whenever she wanted to and who wants to get up at dawn?).

"Hey Davy," Detta said walking up to the boy and his brother. "Would you mind if I took a break? I'm so tiered."

"Sure Detta, you don't have to ask me," David said, looking at his pocket watch. "It's almost lunch time anyway; there are a few benches over there."

Detta walked over to the benches and sat down. In about ten minutes she had dozed off and was sleeping peacefully (too peacefully).

"Hey Davy," Les said, looking towards Detta. "Who's that guy behind Detta?"

Sadly that guy behind Detta was all too familiar to David.

"Orson," David growled lowly. "Les, stay here."

"But I want to help," Les said, not knowing exactly what he wanted to help with.

"Stay put," David repeated. (Don't make me use my embalming voice! inside joke)

David walked purposefully towards the creeper now standing in front of the completely unaware Detta.

"What are you doing here?" David asked with narrow eyes.

"Well hello David," Orson said, smiling coldly. "I'm just here to pick up Detta."

"She doesn't want anything to do with you," David said, moving closer to the creepy jerk.

"Well you see, it doesn't matter what she wants," Orson said, moving his hand towards Detta's head, which David promptly pushed away.

"You ever even _try_ to touch her again, so help me God I will make sure you regret it!" David threatened.

"I will do more than just touch her David," Orson said, grinning sadistically. "I'm going to-"

Orson was cut off by David or, more princely, David's fist pounding into his face.

The punch quickly escalated to a full fledge fight.

"David?" Les called, eyes big, fighting was not a usual David thing.

"Hey kid," Jack greeting, he hadn't seen the fight yet. "What's up?"

Les merely pointed mutely to the fight.

"Whoa, Davy!" Jack shouted, distracting Davy and, finally, waking Detta up.

David's distraction allowed Orson to gain the upper hand.

_Punch _

_Punch_

With one last punch Orson managed to knock David on to the ground, causing our young hero's head to bang into the brick walkway with a loud crack.

At this point several things were happening at once, 1). David was knocked unconscious, 2). Les was screaming, 3). Detta was now freaking out as Orson dragged her down an alley, 4). Jack was running to David.

"Dave, Dave, wake up!" He yelled as he shook his friend. "Come on, man wake up!"

Because he was freaking out so bad, Jack failed to notice Les fallowing Orson down the alley. One of Les's lesser known talents was his amazing ability to track; Spot said that he would make a good Bird one day. Les ran through one alley and into the next. That was what made him such a good tracker; he could run in twenty different and then retrace his steps perfectly. So not only could he follow his target, he could leave his target and then find it again. And that was exactly what he planed on doing.

BACK WITH JACK AND DAVID

Jack had now moved David to the grass and was now looking around for Les.

"Hey Jack," Race called, who was walking back from the Sheepshead races with Spot. "What's wrong?"

"Mush, guys!" Jack called. "I came to the park and David was punching this guy and then the guy knocked Dave on to the ground and I can't get him to wake up and I can't find Les!"

"Alright, calm down," Race said as he and Spot. "Les is a smart kid, he'll be back. Now let's get Davy to Kloppman and make sure he's alright, ok?"

BACK WITH LES

Les crept towards the building that he had seen Orson drag Detta into. It was old and empty, Les took one last look at the address to make sure he would remember it and then began to run back to the park.

AT THE LODGING HOUSE

Kloppman had just finished looking at David and told the other newsies that they could come in.

"He should be ok," he said, cleaning his glasses. "He doesn't have a concussion, so now we just have to wait until he wakes up."

"We don't have a lot of time," Les said as he ran into the room.

"Les, thank God!" Jack said, hugging the boy.

"Jack, we don't have time for this," Les said squirming in Jack grip. "He took Detta!"

"Who?" Blink asked from his seat.

"That guy, Orson!" Les explained.

"Ugh," David groaned from the bed.

"Davy!" everyone in the room shouted.

"Where's Detta?" David asked, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"43, Hanson's St." Les answered immediately. "Orson has her."

"We've got to get to her," David said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Dave, we can't just rush into this," Mush reasoned. "We need a plan."

"I have a plan," David said as he continued to walk towards the front door of the lodging house.

"What is it?" Jack asked, honestly curious.

"Go to 43 Hanson's St. and beat the living daylights out of Orson Rellan."

Spot looked around the room and began to fallow David.

"My kind of plan, Mouth."

WITH DETTA AND ORSON

Detta watched as Orson paced back and forth by the front door of the abandoned building that he had dragged her into.

"You know Davy is going to be here soon," she said as Orson took a drink out of a glass bottle.

"Ha, your friend may not even be breathing, I highly doubt that he's going to come barging in any time soon."

Detta's eyes flashed with fear and Orson began to mutter to himself while he paced.

"Why are you doing this," Detta asked. "You barely know me!"

"I don't need to know you," Orson said, eye twitching. "I've done worse to people I've known longer than you."

"You're a psychopath!" Detta yelled.

"Yes I suppose I am," Orson said as he chuckled. "But I hope we can still be friends."

Orson put his hand on Detta's cheek and took another swig from his bottle.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from out side the building. "Orson! You slimy son of a bilge rat, you better get out here before I have to come in and drag your worthless body out meself!"

Orson's face contorted into the ugliest look Detta had ever seen then smashed the bottle into the table next to Detta.

"Who are you?" Orson yelled out the window.

"I'm Spot Conlon, leader of Brooklyn and I'm here to give you one last warning: Send Detta out, unharmed, or suffer the wrath of one David William Jacobs."

"Stay away, I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to hurt her," Orson said, putting the broken bottle to Detta's throat.

"Orson," this voice belonged to Jack. "There's a lot of us out here. If you dare hurt Detta, we'll beat the Tar out of ya!"

"Well looks like your friends really did come through for you," Orson whispered to Detta. "Too bad you'll never live to thank them."

"David!" Detta yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

And then in through the side came David, shooting into the room like a bullet, tackling Orson to the ground, knocking the bottle out of the creepy jerk's hand. David then began to pound Orson's face and stomach. At some point Spot, Jack and some others ran into the room and untied Detta. They all watched with great interest as David continued to beat the snot out of Orson, who was now a bloody mess.

"Davy," Detta said, touching David's shoulder as he continued to punch Orson. "Davy stop."

David stopped and looked at Detta.

"He almost…he could have-," David looked down at his bloody hands. "I want to kill him," David whispered.

Detta smiled bitterly, "He's not worth killing."

David stood up and wiped his hands off on the back of his pants, he then hugged Detta tightly and buried his face in her bright red hair.

"Alright," Spot yell into the crowd. "We've saved her, *cheers* this calls for a celebration!"

"He's right," Jack said, slapping David on the back. "Every one, let's go to Medda's!"

*Cheers*

AT MEDDA'S

David smiled as he watched Les talk to Spot about a position as a Brooklyn Bird. He was a little worried about his younger brother spending all that time about Spot Conlon, but hey, he wasn't that bad once you got use to him.

Detta was off talking to Medda, she said she wanted to come clean about hiding in the attic. For the first half of the party David had refused to leave Detta's side, it wasn't until after she threatened to tie his up and hand him over the stage did David allow her to walk around by herself. She was now jumping up and down next to Medda in an excited manner. She then hugged Medda, who hugged her back, she (Detta) then ran over to David, bursting with excitement.

"Davy," Detta said with bright eyes. "Medda Says I can stay in the attic and guess what else? She gave me a job! Jack told her that I was a performer so I showed her what I and she said I could open for her on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday!"

"That's great," David said, hugging the girl. "So…maybe after one of your shows we could, um, go out sometime?"

"Sure Davy," Detta said, blushing slightly.

"You will?" David asked, shocked.

"Well duh," Detta said, smacking the side of David's head lightly. "I've liked you since the day we met."

"You have, who'd a thunk it?"

"Everyone besides you," Jack said from behind the pair, rolling his eyes.

Detta then stood up on her tiptoes and kissed David's cheek lightly.

"Hey everyone!" Jack yelled once he spotted Davy kissing Detta. "Look at our love birds…finally!"

"_Davy and Detta sitting in a tree…"_

* * *

(N): "That's it." (K): "We've admittedly lost our Newsie muse, so we're done." (N): "You may be thinking "_Well what happens with them?" _or _"Does it end tragically? Does it end with them getting married and living out their golden years together? Does it end with a time traveling sequel?"_ " (K): "And the answer is who knows? We sure don't." We love you all and we hope you enjoy it. REVIEW!!!!

Bravo Yankee Echo, Katrinka and Nori.


End file.
